


Untitled, In Time

by sotoayam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: As well as GD's 'Untitled', Fluff, I hope it is fluff enough, If you havent heard it I recommend it to you, In Time - Freeform, M/M, Those are good songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: The first time they met, Hyunwoo had a date.





	Untitled, In Time

The first time they met, Hyunwoo had a date. Hyunwoo remembered perfectly how Minhyuk was, as he had call him 'beautiful sad man playing the piano beautifully' (he had to mention 'beautiful' twice just because) for a while since he did not know his name at that time. While for the said date... Hyunwoo only remembered that she was kind and cute. Totally a girlfriend material actually... only if Minhyuk had not caught his attention minutes earlier.

As for Minhyuk, he did not know this because technically he did not meet Hyunwoo. He was only there, dashing (Hyunwoo had insisted to use that word), playing piano because he had to pay for his tuition. And as for his sadness... apparently it was because he had been hungry while performing the song since he had to cut some of his meal budget.

Neither of them knew each other's name that night (Hyunwoo blamed himself for not asking the beautiful piano player's name to the waiter) and it stayed that way for another year, or two…

***

Their second time meeting was the opposite of the first time. This time Hyunwoo did not aware of Minhyuk's presence because he was too occupied with the adrenaline (there was no way he would know or expect Minhyuk’s presence at that time). He was competing in national swimming competition, while Minhyuk was a spectator of the said competition. He was accompanying his cousin who apparently took a deep interest on one swimming athlete, Sunghoon (good thing it was not Hyunwoo, or else it would be awkward later) and paid a great deal to support him.

Hyunwoo caught his attention the minute he walked in the swimming pool arena. He was not only cute but hot as well. Minhyuk had his time being a fan boy at that time. Shouting Hyunwoo's name and cheering for him enthusiastically. He was in the blast for the rest of the day, even though Hyunwoo did not win the first place (he came out second after Sunghoon but Minhyuk counted it as a victory either way). He even joined Hyunwoo’s fan club for awhile until his school assignments made it impossible for him to do something other than studying (yeah, exam sucks).

***

Three years later, Minhyuk had graduated from his university and published his own _manhwa_ series. While Hyunwoo had quit swimming two years ago and now worked as a dance trainer for entertainment agency (he had been very passionate in dance just at the same time he was competing for swimming. In the end he choosed dance for a career and keep swimming as a hobby).

They met on a celebration party that was held by Hyunwoo’s company. As why Minhyuk was there, it was because the company wanted to release a manhwa series for one of their idol group, hence signed Minhyuk for the job.

It was an awkward minute… when they locked eye contact for a while. Both still drowning in the shock as the moment of recognition dawned upon them. And even though other people would think that it was cute, Hyunwoo would rather to replace the memory where he kind of zoned out in the sudden of realization that the person he had crushed for all these years was in the front of him (even if it was possible he was even more beautiful than he remembered!). It was Minhyuk that broke the their awkward silence with an introduction.

Minhyuk told him that he was a fan. A fan. Of him. Son Hyunwoo. Minhyuk had kindly explained where exactly he saw Hyunwoo and he asked for him to take picture together. He had complied, and while he thought that his face may look weird at the photo, Minhyuk was happy enough with it.

Hyunwoo was still processing when Minhyuk excused himself, saying that he wished to see Hyunwoo again. It was after the departure of Minhyuk when Hyunwoo kicked himself in the shin for repeating the mistake and ran after him. He was not that far, else he wouldn’t be able to locate him in the crowd (crush or not the place was overcrowded by the media and guest stars and socialites).

“Lee Minhyuk… Lee Minhyuk- _ssi_?”

Minhyuk looked rather surprised to see him again but then he smiled, amusingly, and asked, “Yes?”

“Can I… can I have your phone number?”

Minhyuk face was lit and it felt like an early Christmas for Hyunwoo. “Why? Yes.” Minhyuk took out his phone and recited his number for him. Asking Hyunwoo’s number in return, that Hyunwoo gladly provided.

***

Hyunwoo totally _did not_  count all the second, minutes, and hours before he decided that it was the decent time for him to call Minhyuk. Minhyuk answered right away and then they spent the rest of night talking about anything.

***

As the fate would count it, it was the fourth time they met which was also their first date (of many more to come). Hyunwoo took Minhyuk to the cafe he firstly met Minhyuk and the younger (their age was like a year and half apart and he liked the fact that Minhyuk was the younger one, not that he minded if Minhyuk was the older one tho) was surprised when he told him this.

“And what did you call me for all these time? 'beautiful sad man playing the piano beautifully'?”

Hyunwoo sheepishly said, “Yeah. For I did not ask your name to the waiter, had cursed myself for it since the day.”

Minhyuk laughed. He told Hyunwoo then the first time he met Hyunwoo, which was about 3 years ago, and was not that just another case of crush in the first sight?

“You are unclothes and that bod is so glorious. I can’t be helped.” Minhyuk said in defense.

“You could have crushed Sunghoon.”

Minhyuk refuted it with an elegant head shook. “Maybe I have type.”

And Hyunwoo told him that Minhyuk had been his type ever since he saw him, which made the younger blush lightly.

“So what song did I play for you that night? Do you still remember?”

“Why? Do you want to sing it for me?” Hyunwoo flirted back.

Minhyuk laughed, and joked that he did not sing in their first date. And perhaps… perhaps later if Hyunwoo behaved well, he would sing it once for him. Hyunwoo laughed at that, and promised that he would treat Minhyuk really really good. Hyunwoo did not forget to wink when saying that and Minhyuk almost sprayed his drink on Hyunwoo.

***

It was at their fifth date and …nth meeting, they met on Hyunwoo’s company unused practice room since Minhyuk agreed to sing for Hyunwoo again. Only this time he did not sing the same song (he sang G-Dragon’s ‘Untitled’ at the cafe and it was quite sad as Hyunwoo had mentioned it several times, which right now he was not).

“It is called ‘In Time’, it is my favorite song right now. I think it suits you.”

“Suits me? Pardon?”

Minhyuk only swayed his hand to refute him and started playing the piano. His voice husky but clear… just like the way Hyunwoo had remembered it. Once again, he was entranced by Minhyuk, voice, emotion, and beauty. He was overwhelmed and happy at the same time. And the song indeed suited him, them.

_Where should I go_  
_Where should I look_  
_Everywhere around me_  
_All I see is the face that was shining bright white_

_In time, time will you stop_  
_So that I can see_  
_The beautiful light_  
_In time, in space-time_  
_Wait so that_  
_You can come into my arms._

By the time Minhyuk finished his song. Hyunwoo embraced him in a hug and kissed him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not it is not a songfic. Actually… I got this line flying to my mind randomly ‘The first time they met, Hyunwoo had a date. And I built the plot from there. I have to stop for a while since I got carried out and before realizing, there were so many conversation written between them, which felt weird since I did not write much of conversation in the beginning.
> 
> [G-Dragon’s ‘Untitled’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kaCAbIXuyg) really playing in my head when I made the first draft. And [Monsta X’s ‘In Time’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUJ_xpOVfyw) just came later. I haven’t planned on using the song, I only googled the translation because I thought the title ‘In Time’ would fit the story, and somehow the lyric fits. The trivial thing is, the lyric that I used actually contained Minhyuk and Hyunwoo’s parts. It is really a coincident. I am not making this up.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote some of Homin recently, doesn’t mean that I forgot my lovely showhyuks. Thank you for reading ^^ have a nice day ^^


End file.
